Runaway plan
by SmileForevers
Summary: Sakura decides to runaway from all her problems, but she knows more than just that and now all her memories are gone. Tsunade takes her to care for her at her house, but WAIT Sasuke Uchiha is living there as well o.O what will be happening between these two people, was it FATE that bought them together!


**Runaway plan**

CHAPTER ONE: NEW START

The plane was experiencing difficulties because of the bad weather. Everyone on the plane hadn't been expecting this, but all remained still hoping and praying only for the best. Sakura Haruno was very calm and just looking out the window, although it looked like she was looking for something far beyond.

Sakura Haruno was on a plane going to Konoha, where she was running away to because she couldn't bear to stay in Sound anymore. That place had too many memories that she couldn't bear to even think about so she decided to pack her bags and leave. She didn't tell anybody she was leaving, it was like a last minute idea and she didn't think for another second about anything else. This was the start of her runaway plan.

They were near the airport, but as they were about to land, the plane was hit by lighting. The landing was a little rough and a lot of passengers were injured, including Sakura. Tsunade, the head doctor of the hospital in Konoha was tending the people who were injured. She came across Sakura Haruno, who seemed to be the only person who was unconscious and decided to take her to the hospital to do a check-up. Sakura wasn't injured at all on the outside, but the inside of her was badly injured.

Sakura had woken up with minor pains through her body, but nothing serious. There was one tiny problem though, she couldn't remember anything. She looked around her and found herself in a hospital room. There were two bags in the corner of the room and a book besides her, but it had a lock on it. She took the book and on the top was the name **ROSE.**

This is when Tsunade walked into the room.

"I see you awake, you've been sleeping the whole day and I already did a little check-up on you. It says on your passport that you are Sakura Haruno. Is there any pains or anything wrong that you feel?"

As Sakura sat up and let her mind find the words she needed she spoke up and said to the doctor, "I seem to be fine, but I cannot recall any of my past memories." She was looking straight at the doctor and wondering in her brain what she had said, her name was Sakura Haruno. That didn't sound any bit familiar to her.

"It seems you have amnesia after that small crush from the plane. Do you remember that you were on the plane from Sound to Konoha. The rest I do not know I am very sorry. It seems that you have no relatives and no detail that could help you, but you are very welcomed to stay by my place until your memories come back." Tsunade said politely making an offer.

"So I have amnesia and I'm in an unknown country with no one I know here. Thank yo u for your offer, it seem I may need it. This book seems to be mine, but it has a lock on it?" Sakura said calming, but so many questions were running through her head.

I am very sorry that I can't help you, but I will be fully responsible of you since you are merely 15 years old. Well there seems to be a chain around your neck which looks like a key? I have to go now and will be back shortly so get changed and we'll leave right away," Tsunade said well leaving the room.

Sakura took off the chain and unlocked the book.

Inside the book:

_I don't know if it is true, but a fortune teller told me that I would forget my memories one day and weirdly enough I believed in her or at least really wanted it to happen. I really need this to happen because I want to start all over again and fulfil my one wish in life. I need so many answers that there just too many that I feel I'm living in a lie so I only have this one chance and I'm going to use it. Everybody thought I was happy and had everything they wanted, but I would give them all the things they wanted if they could give me my happiness back. I don't want to cry every night anymore and I don't want my heart to hurt so badly. _

_STEP 1: I want to find a reason to live and a goal in life to chase. _

Sakura stopped reading and closed the book. She decided after reading that this must be what was meant to happen so why not just do it. She had this urge that this was real and she had to believe in this book because it was all she had left. She locked the book and put the chain around her neck. She got changed and as Tsunade came back to fetch her to leave, she got ready to begin this new start.

* * *

Tell me what you think :)

REVIEW for more :D xx


End file.
